The Wise Man Chronicles: The Awakening
by Melissa McClendon
Summary: Fanfic Six in the series. (Fixed a few errors) War has erupted on Expel. Bowman and the others are trapped in Cross, trying to get Marina and Leon back to Lacour as Kayura's soldiers hunt them relentlessly. Some light is shed on Noel and Jade's pas


**Star****Ocean****: _The Second Story_**

**The Wise Man Chronicles**

**Fanfic**** Six_: __"The Awakening"_**

_By: Melissa McClendon_

_melissa_mcclendon@yahoo.com_

_*~*He who fights with monsters should look into it that he himself does not become a monster… when you gaze long into the abyss the abyss also gazes into you…*~*_

Leon sat quietly against a tree in the small forest clearing, watching Bowman dress Marina's wounds. They weren't serious but if not treated properly, infection would set in and then they would have problems. _*~*She could have been killed...*~*_ Kept racing through his mind, the possibilities of what could have happened were nearly too much.

"Keep the fire low…" Dias whispered to Chisato. "They'll be hunting for us… We can't attract attention…" Chisato slowly nodded in agreement. 

Nineh stood up from where she had been knelt down beside Marina, assisting Bowman as best she could, and walked towards Dias. "Still no sign of Noel or the others…?"

He shook his head. "Celine and Opera are probably still in custody… Noel… I didn't see him when we were escaping. He may have been captured…"

"Neither did I… I... I pray that he got away with the others…" Nineh replied sadly.

"So do I…"

Marina kept her eyes closed, trying to shut out the pain. Her wounds weren't life threatening yet, but that didn't change the fact that Kayura had tried to kill her. Bowman was applying a mixture of herbs mashed into a fine paste onto her arm, which had been badly cut in several places by Kayura's katana. It stung terribly and her arm was weak from the blood loss, but she tried to focus on getting back to Lacour to numb the pain. It wasn't working. Bowman finished wrapping a bandage over the herb mixture and tightened it to prevent it from coming loose. Marina, caught off guard by the sudden action, hissed in pain. "A-ahh…"

Leon nearly came unglued, jumping to his feet. "Be careful, Bowman!!" He snarled at the pharmacologist, who just stared at him in shock, as did the others save Marina.

"I'm alright, Leon. It just stung a little…"

Nineh walked over beside Leon, passing a glance to Bowman and Marina. "Leon, would you mind helping me gather some more herbs. We may need them for the trip back to Lacour."

Leon took a deep breath before looking to Nineh, who was only slightly taller than he was. "Sure…"

Nineh managed to smile at him. "Thank you." She began to walk into the forest a little, Leon behind her.

"Don't wander too far, Nineh." Bowman commanded, now applying the mixture to Marina's abdomen.

"Yes, dear…"

"I'm sorry for yelling back there, Nineh… Do you think Bowman is angry with me..?" Leon whispered, down on his knees picking aceras.

"I doubt it, Leon. We're all under a great deal of stress… It's natural to be a little edgy… I'm sure Bowman understands that. He knows how you feel about Marina."

"W-what..?" Leon blushed.

"We can tell you care about her very much." Nineh replied, placing some freshly picked blueberries in her pouch.

"It's… She's just always been so kind and patient with me…"

"You don't have to explain yourself, Leon. It's perfectly natural." Nineh smiled, Bowman hadn't said anything about Marina and Leon, but she could tell the Fellpool had developed a serious crush on the Chancellor of Lacour.

"T-thanks, Nineh…"

Nineh's eyes grew wide when she heard rustling, followed by footsteps in the distance. Placing a gentle hand on Leon's shoulders, they quickly hid behind some bushes. "Shh… Don't move…" They both watched in fear and in anticipation. It could be Noel, having made his escape from the castle, or it could be soldiers pursuing their group on Kayura's orders. Their hearts racing, Nineh and Leon both prayed that it was Noel Chandler.

To both their surprise, Opera Vectra soon emerged a few meters in front of them, clasping onto a tree for support. Catching her breath, she pushed herself forward, limping a few more steps before she stumbled to her knees in pain. Her imprisonment had made her weak and in her escape from the castle, she had been wounded, her skin and tattered dress stained in blood. 

"Opera!" Nineh rushed to her side, Leon close behind her.

Opera turned her head slightly to look into Nineh's deep blue eyes. "Am… am I dead..?" She whispered hoarsely, believing the only way she could be looking into those comforting sapphire orbs was if she were dead.

"No, no… Here, wrap your arms around my neck." Nineh helped Opera to her feet, supporting her weight as best she could as the Tetragene struggled to remain conscious. "Leon, run on ahead and tell the others we've found Opera."

**_*~*Flashback*~*_**

_Noel collapsed to his knees, awash in despair. "I can't find her… I can't find her…" He whispered, on the verge of a nervous breakdown. There was no sign of his missing daughter Jadaera anywhere and the ruins of Giveaway were becoming increasingly dangerous. "Why hasn't the damn Defense Force arrived yet?!!" He growled in anger, rising to his feet. His once warm dark brown eyes were now iced over and had taken an almost black shade, emotionless. "I will find her… Then I will kill the ones who took her…"_

**_*~*End Flashback*~*_**

Noel Chandler awoke with a startle. The sun had set hours ago and the forest was covered in darkness. Slowly, he pushed himself up to his feet, dusting himself off. "They will pay with their lives… Don't worry, Jadaera. Daddy is going to save you…"

The trip back to Herlie had been relatively short after her interlude in the forest, since she was not bound to the restrictions of most humanoids. Jade had entered the mansion through the secret entrance she preferred, not wanting to be bothered by the people who would have seen her in the front entrance. Having made the long trek up several flights of stairs, avoiding the prison since she was not in the mood to deal with her "guests", she finally reached her chambers. Arriving in the center of the room, she glanced around, taking in the surroundings in almost disgust. It was definitely posh, right down to the minute details. Covered in finely threaded tapestries, exquisite silks and linens, an overstuffed feather bed and furniture, it gave her the vain look of a humanoid female, which she was trying to achieve. She had no need and definitely no use for such things. But she did not want to seem anymore abnormal to the people who worked for her than necessary, the fewer hysterical humanoids the better, she had learned long ago. Though, now reflecting upon it, she realized that although it had not been necessary at the time to disguise her true identity from the Expellians, the Nedian factor their so-called heroes had introduced deemed it so. _*~*It is him… I have no doubts about it now…*~* Jade sighed._

"Mistress…" The head servant whispered from the doorway.

"Yes, what is it?" Jade acknowledged, slightly agitated but her tone exposed nothing.

"We didn't know you would arrive today or we would have—"

"It is fine. Were there any problems while I was gone?"

"The young warrior tried to escape, but the men were able to capture him before he got very far. Other than that, everything was fine." The servant replied.

_*~*Ah, I see he has finally begun to heal from our little… disagreement.*~* _Jade noticed several reports laying on her desk, most likely from Kayura and the operative in Lacour. "Where is he now?"

"He has been kept sedated until you came back and could decide what to do with him."

"Excellent. He and I will have a little… chat in the morning. I am tired; please leave me to my thoughts." Jade watched the servant bow and leave the room from the corner of her eye, quietly shutting the door. "Hopefully his friends will prove to be as much fun as he was… His swordsmanship could use some work, but he has spirit…"

Jade thumbed through the first report quickly. As she had guessed, it was from Kayura, stating her next plan once today's actions had been implemented, just as they had discussed in their last meeting. That had been during the assassination attempt, when Jade first really began to suspect Noel's true identity. Looking up to the mirror with cold black eyes, she quietly analyzed the reflection of herself and compared it to one of the only items from her past that she had been able to preserve. It was the last portrait taken of the Chandler family shortly before the attack on Giveaway, the image now safe in Jade's computer. In it was Filia Chandler, her cerulean hair flowing down her shoulders and back, smiling as she sat beside her husband with their daughter in his lap. Noel Chandler had looked somewhat different then. His hair was neatly kempt and his eyes were as warm as his gentle smile. Jade also noted that he had a lot stronger physique than the man in the forest. _*~*Must be from his sleeping all those years… The prison was probably able to sustain his life but most likely could not prevent muscle atrophy. He must not have been awake for too long before the Ten Wise Men struck…*~*  The little girl in his lap seemed to be the happiest of all. Jadaera Chandler was small for her tender age. Her dark brown hair and eyes closely resembled her father's but her face bore a closer resemblance to her mother's. _

Jade's mind went quiet as she looked at herself closely again, pushing the picture from her thoughts for the time being. _*~*I am Jadaera Chandler… it has been a long time since I went by that name… My true name… It sounded almost as strange to me as it had to him when I said it... My…Father…*~*_

"Maybe it is not him…" She whispered, feeling tired all of a sudden, something she hadn't experienced in ages. Jade slept periodically for the sake of resting, but she was not accustomed to feeling tired. Glancing at the bed, she slowly walked over to it and lay down. 

**_*~*Flashback*~*_**

            "You certainly are a brave little girl, Jadaera." A tall human, the leader of her captors, spoke up as he bent down beside her. "You haven't shed one tear."

            "That's because she's a stuck up little Nedian, Jareth." One of the other humans, knelt down beside the fire, piped up. "Thinks she's better than us, just like the rest of them."

            The man shut up after a harsh look from Jareth, who promptly returned his attention to Jadaera. "Listen, Jadaera… I don't want to have to hurt you, okay? I'm not here to do that. But you have to be a good girl while you're with us, okay? Just be a good girl and do what you're told and I promise I'll get you back to your daddy as soon as possible, alright?"

            Jadaera Chandler had just been staring on blankly, her dark brown eyes searching beyond the flames of the campfire, praying her father would come and rescue her. It had been hours though and still no sign of Noel Chandler. Slowly, the tiny Nedian turned and looked at Jareth and nodded. "I'll be good…"

            Jareth smiled, grateful for her cooperation. He truly held no malice for the child but the others pushed their hatred of the Nedian government onto the child as well. It didn't help that her father was creating what promised to annihilate their hopes of liberation. "Are you hungry, Jadaera? Do you want something to eat?"

            Jadaera just shook her head sadly, looking down at her shoes. The last meal she had had was breakfast, where her mother had made her favorite: pancakes smothered in fresh strawberries and whipped cream. It was something special; she could sense something extraordinary was going to happen that day. Filia had wanted to make it extra nice that morning, knowing her husband, Jadaera's father, was coming home for a visit. The girl realized that now. Thinking of her mother, she was starting to lose that courage. "You… killed my mother…"

            Jareth blinked upon hearing that. He hadn't realized Filia Chandler had been killed today. "No, Jadaera… It wasn't us… The Defense Force did that… We were coming to visit your father and they didn't want us to…" Hesitantly, he sat down beside the young Nedian. "Did you know I knew your father?"

            Jadaera just stared on, gazing into the flames of the moderate campfire. She didn't care about what this man had to say to her. It was obvious in even her young mind that he wasn't being completely honest about their involvement in her mother's death. The shadows cast by the flames danced erratically in the reflection of her poignant brown eyes as she retreated further into her mind, remembering a much happier moment by the fireplace in her home, roasting marshmallows on a cold winter's night with her mother. _*~*…Momma…*~*_

            Jareth decided to continue, despite the fact that the young Nedian was ignoring him. "Well… Your father used to be a professor at the university in Giveaway, the youngest and brightest to ever grace its halls. I was fortunate enough to be selected as his lab assistant—"

            Jadaera screamed in fright as an explosion sent shrapnel flying through the air, knocking two of her captors out cold. Quick to react, Jareth covered Jadaera's tiny frame with his own body, glancing around to watch his men were killed off one after 

another. 

            "It's the girl's father! I told you we should have killed him!!" One of them screamed, ducking for cover as another explosion sent debris into the air. 

            "No, you idiot! It's the Defense Force coming to finish the job! We have to get out of here now!!" 

**_*~*End Flashback*~*_**__

"Chancellor, the latest report is in." A Cross soldier announced as he approached Kayura Azuma, handing her the parchment.  
  


Kayura glanced up at him in calm contemplation. "Still no sign of Chancellor Classico?"  
  


"No, ma'am." He replied, a hint of regret in his tone.  
  


"The ports are being closely monitored, correct?" Kayura inquired, setting the report on her desk.  
  


"Yes. She won't make it back to Lacour."  
  


"Good. Be weary of her friends, they could cause serious trouble for the men."  
  


"Yes, ma'am."  
  


Kayura nodded. "Any word from Linga yet?"

"Yes, it was burned to the ground, University and all." 

A devious smile crossed her thin lips. "Excellent. That will be her welcoming present if she proves resourceful enough to escape after all. You are dismissed." 

Kayura watched the soldier leave with detached amusement; her mistress would be pleased with the success in Linga. _*~*Expel is closest to my ancestral home, therefore it will serve as the final sacrifice…*~*_ Jade's words echoed in Kayura's mind and she knew without a doubt, the destruction of Linga was the beginning step in Jade's design for Expel.

            It was just a little after dusk when Chancellor Marina Classico's escort arrived at the house of Eglas and Labe Jules in Mars, a temporary shelter where they knew they'd be safe. Marina and Opera were quickly placed in warm beds where they could recover more comfortably while the others elected to stay at the inn so as not to burden Celine's parents. 

            "You'll be quite safe here until Opera and the other young lady recover, Bowman." Eglas reassured as he and the pharmacologist made their way down the stairs to the living room where Nineh awaited them. "After everything you and your friends have done for the village, the Elder will protect you until this dreadful mix up is settled. It's so good to see you again." He patted Bowman on the shoulder before casting his attention to Nineh. "And nice to meet you, miss. You needn't worry about a thing while you're here." Nineh smiled politely as Eglas' wife made her way into the room.

            "Ah, yes…" Bowman took his place by Nineh's side, placing an arm around her shoulders. "Eglas, Labe… This is someone I've wanted you to meet for some time. This is my wife, Nineh Jean. You helped me save her life a couple of years ago when you gave me the Avagadro plant. Nineh, this is Celine's parents, Eglas and Labe Jules." 

            Nineh had looked up at Bowman in surprise, she had had no idea that he had went as far as Mars or that it was Celine's parents who helped him. Perhaps that was why Bowman had went out of his way to help Celine and the others when they first arrived in Linga. 

            Eglas eagerly shook her hand in greeting, as did Labe. "Ah, so this is the young lady you had been so worried about. It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Mrs. Jean." 

            Nineh smiled. "Please, just call me Nineh."

            Eglas nodded and Labe returned Nineh's warm smile before adverting her attention to Bowman. "I prepared some hot water and bandages for you. I wish there was more we could do, but as you know, the only healer around here has been gone for some time." 

            _*~*Noel…*~* Bowman thought sadly. "Thank you, Labe. Uh… Nineh, why don't you go back to the inn and get some rest. I'm going to check Marina one more time and treat Opera, so I shouldn't be too long, sweetheart."_

            "Are you sure you don't need any help, Bowman?"

            "Yeah… Just go get some rest. I won't be long."

            "Well… Alright, if that's what you want." 

            "How are you feeling, Marina?" Leon inquired as he took a seat beside the bed, Bowman having just left. 

            Marina beheld him with her mysterious dark orbs as he sat down. Her skin was even more pale than usual from the blood loss, her raven hair matted down by the sweat from her body fighting against its weakened state. "Better. I'm now even more convinced we need Bowman back in the pharmacology department. He's a wonderful doctor… And Nineh too. I think her knowledge of herbs rivals his own… I'm no longer in any pain thanks to her." 

            Leon smiled, grateful to hear that. "I'm glad you're feeling better physically… How about mentally…?"

            Marina was quiet for a moment, considering how to answer his question best. The time for action was approaching for her and she was dreading it, but she knew she could no more avoid it than she could betray it. It was her destiny. Her fate. "I should be asking you that… That was quite an ordeal for one so young."

            Leon shrugged, hating to be reminded of how young he was by her. He was very aware of the age difference and her pointing it out definitely didn't help. "I've seen worse… I'm just grateful we got you out safely."

            "You mean the Wise Men…? I imagine they would have been much worse."

            Leon grew silent for a moment. _*~*I never told her about the Wise Men…*~*_ Deciding to ignore that gnawing fact, he tried to avoid her suddenly intense gaze before answering. "Yes, they were far worse than anything that could have happened in there."

            "I would think so…" She whispered, closing her eyes in thought. 

            "You're worried about what will happen next?"

            "Not that necessarily, but the king… Rumors of my death are not what Lacour needs right now… When we left, I knew it would only be a matter of days before he died… Princess Rosalia has changed and I fear what she will do in retaliation… She used to be such a sweet girl…" 

            "I didn't know the king was so ill…" Leon stated, perplexed.

            "He has been for the past couple of weeks… We decided to keep it a secret from the public since we've had all these problems with Cross. Only a handful of people know about his condition." Marina replied regrettably.

            Leon took a deep breath, trying to absorb all of this knowledge. "None of the doctors could help him?"

            "I'm afraid not. They've tried everything. I fear it is quite beyond their power."

            "Did you have Bowman examine him? Surely he could have helped—"

            "The king is old, Leon. He has lost the will to live. It is tragic, but it does happen…"

            "You think Princess Rosalia will blame Cross for the king's death…?"

            "I'm almost sure of it. Before we left, she and I had a little disagreement over that very matter. With rumors of my death flying everywhere and the king just barely holding on, I fear what she might do to aggravate this situation further…"

            "Do you think we can really handle a war with Cross right now, Marina…?" 

            "We're still recovering from the war with the monsters of the Sorcery Globe… Our army is depleted; the economy is in recession… If only we had something that could keep them in check…" Marina trailed off, wincing as the pain in her arm began returning. 

            _*~*Bowman once accused the king of wanting to use the Lacour Hope to keep other countries in check…*~* Leon knew he could build another one given the right parts and enough time. _

            "I fear what this war might do to Expel, not just Cross and Lacour…" Marina whispered as she tried to reach for the glass of water sitting on the nightstand beside her bed.

            "What if we had the Lacour Hope…?" Leon inquired absent-mindedly as he handed her the glass of water. 

            "We lost the Lacour Hope in the battle with the monsters and you know I don't approve of such methods—"

            "I know you don't, that's the point. I could build another one in no time for you." Leon offered excitedly. "I know the kind of person you are. You wouldn't use it—but they don't know that. Knowing that we have it could make them back down before this gets out of hand." 

            Marina sighed and Leon didn't understand the sadness in her eyes before she blinked it away. "I'll have to think about it… but thank you, Leon." She couldn't fake a smile this time, not even for Leon. _*~*She was right…God how I wish she wasn't…*~*_

            Opera slowly began to stir as Bowman ran a cool washcloth across her forehead, leaving it there as he returned to grinding the herbs to treat her wounds into a fine paste, his light blue eyes focusing on that as the Tetragene looked around the modest room in confusion. Sensing movement near her, Opera's amber eyes turned to gaze upon the pharmacologist, relief washing over her fatigued body. "Bowman…? Is that really you?" She whispered, a faint smile crossing her cracked lips.

            Bowman smiled, something he hadn't done in awhile. "As far as I know, it is…"

            Opera sighed in relief. "I thought I was dreaming when I ran into Nineh…"

            "No, she brought you back to the camp. You're in Mars now, among your friends." Bowman said gently, continuing to work the herbs into a paste.

            Opera clutched his hand with her own. "You don't know how good it is to hear that, Bowman…" She closed her eyes, a few rogue tears making their way down her cheeks.

            _*~*She wouldn't have made it much longer in there…*~* He patted her hand gently in reassurance before she let it fall back to her side. "You're safe now, Opera." Bowman whispered as he lifted her arm up slightly and began to apply the herb mixture to the open wounds there. _

            Opera tried to ignore the renewed pain in her arm, relaxing against the pillows. "How's Noel? He wasn't hurt too bad, was he?"

            Bowman stopped for a moment upon Opera mentioning Noel. The disappearance of his dear friend was eating him alive. He had to find him before something happened to the Nedian. "He's missing, Opera…"

            "H-he never made it to camp…?" She whispered, guilt for leaving him washing over her.

            Bowman shook his head. "Dias thinks he may have never made it outside the castle. They said he had been very ill… He must have or they wouldn't have gone looking for me…" He trailed off, reaching for a bandage to seal up Opera's wound, his mind racing with all the possibilities of what could have happened to Noel and not to mention Celine.

            "There… was something definitely wrong with him when I saw him in the castle… And I don't think it was just him worrying about me and Celine. I could see it in his eyes… Eating away at him… He had been physically weak from the sickness… but he was recovering from that. It was his mind… Something about all this… It's doing something to him. I don't know what happened to him in Herlie, but it's destroying him… He made it out of the castle. I know he did… He sent me on ahead because he knew I wouldn't make it out in my condition if I had stayed with him…"

"There was definitely something wrong when I saw him in Cross… He was more distant than normal, which I didn't think was possible… He looked like he hadn't slept in a week… I thought it was because of you and Celine… but… He's the type that wouldn't show how worried he was… You and I both know that…"

            The Tetragene nodded. "Bowman… If anyone can get past that wall he's built around himself, you can… We have to find him before something terrible happens to him… I can feel it looming over him… You have to reach him before it's too late… before it takes control of him like it did me… but I'm afraid once he crosses that point he won't come back… I have a terrible feeling about all of this… Ernest and Keith's murders, the crests, Cross and Lacour, Noel… They're all connected somehow…"

            Bowman slowly put the bowl and bandages away, deep in thought. "I know, Opera… I've had time to think about all this and I'm starting to believe that… I don't know if Noel factors into this somehow, but everything else…" He shrugged, his eyes locking with hers. "The woman who murdered Ernest murdered Keith as well and she may have Ashton, I don't doubt that. They both had a piece of a crest that recently had been found, pieces that must go together. Whether it was Kayura, I don't know. I can't really blame her for what she did in Cross Castle though, her king and prince were murdered and Lacour is the most likely suspect—"

            "You think Marina had something to do with it after all?"  

            "Maybe not Marina directly… I don't know… I'm just rambling. But Lacour and Cross, that bullshit about the broken engagement is just that, bullshit." Bowman reached into his coat pocket and withdrew a cigarette, lighting it.

            "I thought you quit…?" Opera chimed.

            "Heh… I had…" Bowman took a puff before taking it out of his mouth and looking at it skeptically. "Don't tell Nineh, she'll have my hide and I'll be sleeping on the couch." He chuckled.

            Opera smiled. Nineh Jean was one of the sweetest people she knew. The Tetragene seriously doubted that Nineh was as hard on Bowman as he made out or that he had ever had to sleep on the couch unless she was with him. With the way things were looking though, he may be wishing he at least had a couch instead of the countless nights on the cold ground. "Speaking of Nineh… why haven't you sent her back to Linga yet?"

            Bowman glanced up from the cigarette and from the expression on his face; Opera had touched up on a bad subject. "I… Just so many things have been going on, I…"

            "I'm sorry, Bowman. That was none of my business…" 

            Bowman sighed, putting the cigarette out. "I plan on sending her home with Marina and Leon. It's too dangerous, I can't risk her. If something were to happen to her… Well, I wouldn't be any good to you guys." He managed a grin as he stood up, but Opera knew it was not sincere. She could tell he was deeply worried about his wife and had been for some time. "You should try to get some rest, Opera, and let those wounds heal. I'll worry about everything else. Let's get you and Marina back on your feet, and then we'll find Noel, Celine, and Ashton."

            Opera nodded. "Alright. You try to get some rest too, Bowman."

            "I'm heading there right now…"

            Bowman quietly shut the door behind him, his gaze rested upon what he still considered to be the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on sleeping in the bed. Nineh was laying on her side in peaceful slumber, the blankets resting at her hip as her body slowly moved in rhythm with her breathing, moonlight cascading in from the window illuminating the soft curves of her young body. The sudden memory of his and Claude's game of checking out girls interrupted his admiration of his wife and caused a pang of guilt. _*~*I'm such an idiot sometimes…*~*_

            Tearing his eyes away from her, Bowman removed his jacket and set it on the table, careful not to wake her. _*~*Opera is right… I have to send her back to Linga. It's too dangerous for her to stay with us.*~*_ As he began unbuttoning his shirt, his thoughts shifted to memories of those months on Energy Nede, waking up each morning facing the idea that his Nineh was dead, that he'd never be able to hold or kiss her ever again. As the situation on Expel became worse, each day he found himself dwelling on that grim reality once again, knowing the longer she stayed with him during this mess, the greater risk to her life. _*~*Most don't get the chance I did… If I lose her this time, there won't be a Mayor Narl or anyone else to bring her back along with Expel. If I lose her this time…She has to go back to Linga.*~*_

            Shrugging his shirt and shoes off, he crawled into bed beside her, kissing Nineh's shoulder before resting against the pillows. Hoping he hadn't disturbed her, Bowman closed his eyes to try to get some rest, but he could already tell it was going to be a long night. _*~*If I send her back to Linga, I'll be able to focus on finding Noel, Ashton, and Celine…She's not supposed to be mixed up in this …*~*_ He started to drift off into a fitful sleep, not caring how misogynistic he might sound with that.  

            "Nineh! Nineh, wake up! Please wake up!" Bowman pleaded, his usually calm exterior in a state of panic. The soldiers were closing in on them as he tried to shake his wife awake. Her once smooth ivory complexion was now livid and ashen, her lips almost as blue as her hair, which was matted to her head and face by blood and sweat. She was shaking all over, her body going into shock. It was no use, Bowman had to get her out of there and treat her wounds before it was too late. The soldiers were closer now, pounding footsteps told Bowman they were on the floor directly above him. Taking a deep breath, he gathered her in his arms and stood up, cradling her closely. 

            The door came crashing to the stone floor when Bowman kicked it down, taking no time to run out and head towards the entrance. Some of the soldiers had finally reached their floor and caught sight of Bowman and Nineh. Juggling his wife in his arms, the pharmacologist launched his last batch of explosion pills in their direction, making quick work of their attackers. Not taking the time to look back, Bowman nearly reached the entrance.

            Jade silently emerged from the billowing smoke, her ebony eyes fixated on the backside of Bowman Jean. "You cannot escape." Her icy voice filled the room as a blast of energy shot out from her extended hands and collided with Bowman.

            Nineh flew out of his arms as he collapsed, every muscle and bone in his body screaming in protest. There was no outcry from his wife, her tiny frame came crashing to the floor several feet in front of him in a crumpled heap. Her sapphire eyes slowly fluttered open to gaze upon him, blood trickling down her face. 

            "N-Nineh…" He gasped out, reaching out to her as he struggled to get back up. 

            "Pathetic human…" Jade stated in disgust before running her dagger right into Bowman's backside. 

            Bowman let out a cry of pain but continued to try to reach Nineh. Jade kicked him hard in the side before stepping over him. "Nineh…" His fingers continued to pry forward but it was to no avail as his life's blood began to spill out and stain the ground. His eyes were beginning to cloud over, locking with Nineh's as he felt himself begin to slip away. 

Nineh, beginning to come around, weakly tried to reach out for his hand. "…Bowman…" Just as her fingers touched his, Jade pulled her up by her hair and began to drag her away. "Bowman…!"

"Nineh!!!" Bowman screamed as he shot bolt upright in a cold sweat, Nineh quickly sitting up beside him in alarm. Her warm hands instantly began caressing him, trying to calm him down as he gasped for air as if he had almost drowned. 

"What is it, darling?" She whispered, holding him close as he grasped her to him tightly.

"Nineh…" He gasped out, squeezing her small body. "You're here… You're here…"

Nineh ran her slender fingers through his hair, smoothing it back as she gently kissed him. "What happened, Bowman?"

Beginning to calm down, he managed a small smile of reassurance. "Just a bad dream…" Brushing his fingertips against her cheek, Bowman kissed the tip of her nose. "I'm sorry I woke you up, sweetheart."

Nineh slowly shook her head, her eyes locking with his. "Bowman… You've had these nightmares before. When you first returned from Nede, I instantly knew something changed in you… You didn't sleep at night, constantly having nightmares… I couldn't even take two steps out of your sight… it finally stopped after awhile… So I didn't say anything to you. Did something happen you didn't tell me about? Why have the nightmares returned?"

Bowman was quiet, contemplating whether he should be completely honest with her about Nede. For Nineh, it was as if he never left Expel, but his wife had believed him without a doubt. For Bowman, those months on Energy Nede had almost been unbearable. Every morning he woke up alone in a cold bed or on the ground, the first thought entering his mind was that his precious Nineh was dead. He hadn't been fighting because it was the right thing to do; he had been fighting because each victory was one-step closer to returning to Nineh and the destruction of Expel never taking place. He never told Nineh about that though. He told her about the Ten Wise Men and everything else, but not that they had destroyed Expel and that she had died. "I'm sorry I've caused you to worry so much, Nineh…"

"Bowman…" 

He gently forced her to lie back down against the pillows and rest his head on her stomach, wrapping his arms around her protectively. "I have the nightmares because I think this is all a dream… That I'm going to wake up and find myself on Energy Nede alone… I got a chance that no one has ever had and for a long time after I returned, I couldn't believe it… I knew it was too wonderful to be true…"

"Sweetheart, what happened..? She whispered, running her fingers through his hair with one hand and tracing circles on his back with her fingertips with the other. 

"When the Ten Wise Men went to Energy Nede, and us with them… Expel was destroyed… When Narl told me that and I realized you were dead, I couldn't bear it… the thought of your death nearly destroyed me… If Noel hadn't been there for me, I don't think I would have made it… I wanted revenge on the Wise Men, but I wanted it all to end as well…"

Nineh was speechless. How could she respond to what he was saying? To her, the idea of her and their world being destroyed was ridiculous, but she knew he was telling the truth. She could hear the pain in his voice at remembering it all and she knew he was trying to hold back from shedding tears.  A deep, sickening feeling was developing in the pit of her stomach and her heart felt as if it was sinking. She knew without a doubt she couldn't bear losing Bowman. It would destroy her.

"I know… if there hadn't been a chance of saving Expel and returning to you…" His body trembled for a moment and Nineh could tell he almost lost control. Taking a few deep breaths, he relaxed against her once more. "Narl and the others found a way to save Expel… and when we finally returned… and I saw you… I couldn't believe it. I had dreamed of seeing you again so many times, only to wake up on Energy Nede… I was waiting to wake up all those nights I couldn't sleep… I had taken you for granted, Nineh... and when I lost you… I thought the idea of getting you back was too good to be true."

"Darling…"

"The nightmares are returning because of the danger we're all in now… The danger it puts you in—"

"Bowman, you have nothing to worry about—"

"Nineh, you could have been killed during that battle!" Bowman finally snapped at her, all his greatest fears surfacing in the form of anger. "Damnit, I should never have allowed you to come to Cross…" Pulling away from her comforting embrace, he shot bolt upright in the bed, drawing his knees up to rest his elbows on. 

Nineh winced with the sudden movement and outburst from Bowman. Taking a deep breath to calm her own temperament, her deep blue gaze fell upon her husband's backside as she bit her lower lip. "Have… I've been that much of a burden to you, Bowman?"

"Don't give me that, woman!" He hissed in anger. "Don't try to guilt me—"

"I'm not trying to guilt you—"

"You want the nightmares to stop? Go back to Linga where you'll be safe!" Bowman spat out, at last turning to look at her. "I want you to go back to Linga when Marina and Leon return to the castle."

"I'm safest when I'm with you…" She whispered, avoiding contact with his stormy eyes. "We—"

"No, Nineh. I can't do it. You have to go home. I can't help my friends when I am constantly worried about something happening to you because we got you involved."

Nineh was silent for a moment, taking in his words as they struck at her heart. "Alright, Bowman… Have it your way. I won't be in your hair anymore. I'll return to Linga and be the good little wife." With an almost inaudible sigh, Nineh turned her back towards him and lay back down to try to rest, though she doubted it was possible now.

Bowman's sigh was much more apparent as he too lay back down, his eyes looking up at the ceiling. He had done the right thing, he was certain of it. Nineh would be much safer in Linga than following him around while he tried to save his friends. _*~*Yeah, I did the right thing… but why do I feel so terrible now…?*~*_ He always hated it when he and his wife argued. 

The rustling of dried leaves and twigs snapping echoed throughout the Heraldry Forest in the dead of night when someone fell to his hands and knees, having lost his balance. Breathing raggedly, Noel forced himself up and continued to stumble along his path, ignoring the fresh cuts from the fall. Beyond the point of exhaustion, he had been wandering through the woods almost in a daze, seeing everything in a blur as his eyes weakened from lack of rest.  He had been fighting sleep for days now, for that's when the nightmares returned. That's when the woman claiming to be his daughter returned. 

_*~*Perhaps I should introduce myself. My name is Jadaera Chandler. I was born in the town of __Giveaway__ on the planet Nede approximately—*~* Jade's monotonous tone rung through his head. _

"No… No…" Noel whispered, squinting his eyes closed in hope of shutting out her voice. 

_*~*My mother's name was Filia Chandler, she was still quite young and very beautiful when she passed away. She was the daughter of the Nedian bio-engineer, Dr. Indalecio Lantis, my grandfather—*~*_ The voice continued despite his protests.

"Shut up…" His voice trembled, as did his body as he brought his hands up to cover his ears.

_*~*My father was the highly acclaimed and brilliant scientist, Dr. Noel Chandler, who was perhaps best known as being the creator of—*~*_

"NOOO!!!" Noel screamed at the top of his lungs as he collapsed to his knees again, covering his face with his hands as hot tears made their way down his face. The forest grew quiet again as he lay in its floor with nothing but the cold night's air to comfort him. "Can it be possible…? I have forgotten so much… including that night…" Taking a deep breath, he tried to think through the possibilities. "I would not have survived the stasis for so long if the same technology used to create the Wise Men had not been used on me… No, that's not right…"

"Daddy…"

Noel jumped with fright upon hearing that voice. Glancing around the forest frantically, he hesitantly whispered. "Jadaera?" He was greeted only with silence. As he waited there, the dread began to develop within him again and he was soon back on his feet. _*~*Jadaera…__ I can't find Jadaera…*~* _All conscious thought he had before that was gone as the madness that had been eating away at him since Herlie took over again. The scientist trying to solve the mystery of Jade had vanished and all that was left was the father looking for Jadaera. 

Nineh sighed, glancing up to the forest canopy to see the few patches of visible sky were darkening with rain clouds. She had left early that morning while Bowman was checking up on Opera and Marina, going into the Heraldry Forest needing some time to think. It was well into the afternoon now and Nineh was lost, had been for hours now. Her attention returning to the path laid before her, she shook her head in dismay. "He's gonna kill me…"

A few stray raindrops splashed on her nose and cheeks then, alerting her to the impending downpour. There was a chill in the air, causing goose bumps to rise up on her arms. Rain was never something that scared Nineh Jean, but with the warm weather of the last few days and now this cold spell, she feared it was going to turn into a storm that she'd rather not be caught out in. "Where am I…?" She whispered to herself. 

A disturbance in the bushes behind her caused her to quickly turn around; the snapping of the twigs and rustling of the leaves making her heart skip a beat. Her azure eyes focused on the area but found it to be relatively dead. Waiting for a moment, Nineh slowly began to turn back around. *~*_God, what the hell was I thinking when I left this morning…?*~* _

Just as she was turned back around, prepared to search for her way home, a figure leaped out at her from the bushes, knocking her to the ground and collapsing on top of her. Nineh let out a bloodcurdling scream, struggling to free herself of her attacker. 

"Filia, Filia! Calm down!" Noel whispered, grabbing her flailing arms to keep her still. "Filia, darling, it's me." He soothed, using his weight to hold her down as he caressed her cheek. "It's me, Noel."

Nineh's breathing slowly reached a steady pace, her eyes focusing on Noel in confusion. _*~*Filia…?*~* His dark brown eyes locked with hers, the warmth she found in them being very uncomfortable. "Noel…?" She whispered back in disbelief, both in finally finding him and in his very behavior. _

"Yes, sweetheart." He smiled, cupping her cheek and kissing her. "I've finally found you." 

Nineh gasped when he kissed her, taken completely by surprise. "N-noel…?" She tried to push him off her, growing extremely uneasy with this entire situation. "Y-you're hurting me…"

"Oh, forgive me." He quickly apologized, having forgotten he was still on top of her when he became lost in the moment. Noel shot to his feet and pulled her up beside him. "There, is that better, Filia?" 

Nineh glanced at him nervously, unsure of whether she should play along with this game of his or demand what the hell was wrong with him. "Umm… Yes… Thank you…" She whispered, shivering as the icy rain began to pour in a steady down fall. 

"Oh, you're freezing… Here." Noel quickly removed his jacket and draped it around her shoulders, rubbing his hands up and down her arms to warm her. "We should go home before you catch a cold." 

Before Nineh could protest, Noel grabbed her hand and began leading her deeper into the forest. Not knowing one way from another, she just prayed "home" was the village of Mars and that he was taking her back to her husband. 

Dias and Chisato took a deep breath when they saw Bowman approaching them in the village square, the worry blatantly apparent on his face. Dias was the first to speak when he finally stopped in front of them. "There's no sign of her anywhere in the village, Bowman. I've searched high and low—"

"And I've questioned everyone, twice. Nobody has seen her today." Chisato quickly added, tucking back a strand of her soaking red hair. 

Bowman's shoulders slumped when he heard the news, feeling like he might vomit. "God… Where the hell could she be…?" He whispered, almost inaudibly to his friends.

"Maybe she went into the Heraldry forest to gather that herb that grows around here… thinking you might need it for Opera or Marina—" Dias suggested.

"And got lost along the way…?" Chisato concluded, Dias nodding in agreement.

Bowman shook his head, the raindrops that had gathered at the tips of his hair flying as he did so. "No… If she went for a walk, it was because she was angry, not because I might need that herb."

A puzzled look crossed Chisato's face. "Why would she be angry—" 

"Because she and Bowman got into a fight last night." Dias replied, passing Bowman a wry look. 

An inquisitive look from Chisato caused Bowman to slowly nod, almost ashamed that Dias had heard them. "The fight in Cross Castle made me realize that she needed to go back to Linga before we get into even more shit than we already are."

Chisato saw right through Bowman's effort of trying not to sound too sentimental or concerned. They all had a good idea that he was one of those sappy husbands that he claimed to be annoyed by. "In other words, it scared the hell out of you and you were afraid something might happen to her—"

"So you picked a fight with her to get her to go home." Dias crossed his arms over his chest, the rain beginning to annoy him.

"Umm… Yeah…" Bowman scratched his head nervously, slightly embarrassed that they read him so easily.

"Bowman!! Dias!!" Leon called, running out from the Jules' house to meet them. 

"God, I hope she didn't go back to Linga alone…" Bowman whispered as Leon approached them.

"Bowman, word just reached the Elder! Linga has been decimated!" Leon gasped out, holding his stomach as he gasped for air. "Kayura's troops burned everything to the ground, including the University."

Bowman's eyes grew wide in horror, a lump forming in his throat as he felt he just might vomit. "I have to go—I have to find her before she—" He was already walking towards the entrance of the town when Dias grabbed him by the arm and held him in place, his grip tightening as Bowman tried to pull away.

Leon winced, glanced up at Chisato, the Nedian nodding at what Leon already suspected. They still hadn't found Nineh.

"Bowman, stop. Listen to—" Dias tried to reason with the pharmacologist.

"No, I have to find her—"

"Bowman, you're needed here. Marina and Opera need you here." Leon added.

"No, Nineh is—" 

"Bowman, you have to stay in Mars and help them. You're the only one who can." Chisato pleaded.

"I'll find Nineh." Dias concluded, loosening his grip as Bowman began to calm down. "Just stay here and help them. I'll search the forest for her first and if there's no sign of her … Then I'll go onto to Linga and look for her there. I will find your wife, Bowman, but you need to stay here for them." 

Bowman grew quiet for a moment, carefully contemplating the situation. He was definitely needed here for Opera and Marina. There were no other healers around. But, Nineh was his wife and if anybody should be out looking for her, it was him. _*~*I'm going to ring her neck when she gets back…*~* He reached for a cigarette in his jacket pocket, only to find he had already smoked his last one. "Alright, Dias…" He said with a sigh. "I'll stay here until they're better… Just swear that you'll find her. I'm trusting you with this…" _

Dias nodded, resting his hand on Bowman's shoulder in assurance. "Don't worry… I'll find her for you before the end of the night." Securing his cloak about his shoulders, the swordsman began to walk towards the Heraldry forest, despite the heavy downpour. 

Nineh was shivering, feeling as if she might freeze to death as she stood in the puddle of water dripping off of her body and collecting around her feet. It was pitch black in the cabin, but she could hear Noel stumbling around at the other side of the room. His behavior had only grown worse as their journey had progressed and it was making Nineh almost wish she were out in the storm instead of in the cabin with him, alone. He was behaving almost as if they were once lovers, separated by dire circumstances but finally reunited, not a wife and her husband's best friend. If not for the fact that he kept calling her Filia, she would truly be frightened. _*~*I know I've heard that name before…*~*_

Light suddenly invaded the room, spewing forth from the fireplace as it cast a golden glow on the room. Noel stood up and flashed a smile at Nineh. "There, I finally found it." 

"S-so you did…" Nineh stammered, remaining in place in front of the door. 

"Come on, we need to get out of these wet clothes—"

"I'm quite alright, Noel." She quickly cut in, not liking where that was going one bit.

Noel looked at her quizzically, not understanding why she was behaving this way. "Nonsense, Filia. You'll catch your death and we both know what a terrible healer I am."

It was Nineh's turn to be puzzled. She couldn't count the times she had been amazed by his healing abilities. "I-I'll be alright…"

Noel frowned, moving to the table and lighting a candle. "What's wrong, dear? Are you angry with me? Did I do something wrong?" 

_*~*He really doesn't see me as Nineh but as this woman Filia…*~*_ Feeling his eyes on her, she looked down to notice papers were scattered all over the place. Taking a deep breath, Nineh looked back up at him. "No, of course not…" She managed a small smile. 

"Good. Let me go see what extra clothes I have."

Nineh waited until he was well into the other room before sliding his jacket off and moving closer to the table, intrigued by the papers. Picking one up and bringing it to the light, her eyes scanned over it in bemusement, her curiosity piqued. "Who is this…?" She whispered to herself. The paper was a sketch of a young woman that looked remarkably like Nineh. She was slender, the sundress she was wearing complimenting her toned curves, with warm eyes and a generous smile. Her long hair cascaded down her back and shoulders, wisps of it seeming to dance in the wind. She was simply beautiful, even in the two dimensional drawing. One thing caught Nineh's attention though after the initial assessment. This woman had pointy ears, like Noel, Chisato, and Rena. 

With the paper still clutched in her hand, Nineh found other drawings of this woman scattered across the table, in various poses, outfits, moods. Another drawing suddenly caught her attention though. Amongst the drawing of the young woman, there was several of a child. A little girl. Nineh reached down to examine one when Noel suddenly reentered the room. 

"I was able to find something that will fit you, dear." He stated, walking around the table with a shirt and pair of pants in his hands. He himself had already changed. Nineh glanced up at him in surprise as he reached her side, looking down at the drawing in her hand. "Oh, you weren't supposed to see those…" He smiled, blushing. "That was careless of me to leave them lying around."

"What is this?" Nineh inquired.

Noel looked at her in disbelief for a moment. "Don't you remember…? That's what you were wearing the day we met, Filia. I… uhh… sketched that… from the first time I ever laid eyes on you. You were so beautiful…" 

Nineh saw him smile and she could almost swear there were tears in his eyes. _*~*What happened to him…?*~*_  One of the drawings of the little girl was standing out in the corner of her eye and curiosity getting the better of her, Nineh picked it up and gazed upon it. 

"Jadaera's birthday… do you remember how happy she had been on that day?" A melancholy expression took hold of Noel, his dark eyes flickering as he focused on the picture he drew of his daughter. 

Nineh could see the conflict within him, a darkness seeming to take over his gentle visage that was frightening her. "You've never mentioned her before, Noel… Who is she?" The look that flashed across his face almost resembled a demon for a split second, causing Nineh to step back.

"How could you forget our daughter, Filia…?" Noel demanded, pain seeping through his voice as he took the drawing from Nineh. "I don't understand if I've done something wrong or not… but I wish you'd just tell me instead of playing this stupid game! How could you even joke about something like that…?" He set the drawing back down on the table and stalked back over to the fireplace, sitting down and resting against the wall for warmth. "I'm going to try to get some rest." Without giving her another look, he closed his eyes.

Nineh blinked in disbelief, silent as her sapphire eyes watched the Nedian. _*~*What the hell just happened…?*~*_ Glancing down at the paper in question, she could read a little inscription written in the common language: Jadaera Chandler, age 4. Lifting up the paper still clutched in her other hand, there was a similar inscription: Filia Chandler, age 18. _*~*I wonder if Bowman knows anything about this…*~* Careful not to make too much noise, Nineh gathered up the clothes he had brought to her, wanting to change into something warm before going through the drawings. _

"I saw her…" Noel whispered, almost too soft for Nineh to hear. "In the forest…" He sighed tiredly, drifting into a deep sleep. "She told me… not to worry… to let… go…"

"I think Kayura got a little carried away." Jade stated, the silhouette of her lithe form enveloped by the flowing curtains of the full-length window.

"She is passionate in her determination… We played our parts well." Marina replied confidently. 

Jade slowly stepped forward from the window; her clothes surprisingly dry for the storm stirring outside. "I will give you that much. Some of them were growing suspicious, I think."

Marina yawned unenthusiastically. "Perhaps… I believe Dr. Chandler was catching onto our little game. He warned Bowman to be cautious around me. Surely he would have suspected Kayura first. I've never even met the fellow."

"You do not give him enough credit. He was once one of the most brilliant minds in the known universe." Jade replied coldly. "Few things escape his attention unless he wants them to." 

"I meant no disrespect, Mistress." Marina avoided the Nedian's gaze, keeping her eyes on the door instead. Leon could run in to check on her at any minute.

"Do not worry, we will not be disturbed." Jade leaned back against the wall. "Kayura tells me you have become quite attached to the Fellpool."

Marina took a deep breath, her fears for Leon's life rising up as bile in her throat. "He is just a boy… A very intelligent boy, Mistress. One that could prove to be very useful in your plans. I am merely utilizing our resources."

"You are referring to the Lacour Hope…" Jade thought carefully for a moment. "Yes, we have discussed this before. However, Kayura lost the other piece of the crest I need. Without a complete crest, the Lacour Hope would be useless to me, making the boy useless as well."

"One of them must have taken it… That was very careless of Kayura. Do we know who…?" Marina swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat.

"It is only a matter of time…" Jade concluded, a wry smile crossing her lips when she considered the irony of that statement. 

"Then our plans remain on schedule…?" 

"Yes. You will return to Lacour and take over the reins of government. Their king should be dead within the week if you did your job." Jade's tone was neutral, a callous quality to it.

"Princess Rosalia remains as an obstacle. My manipulation of the people there, including her, has caused quite an animosity between the two of us. I will most likely be ousted when she becomes Queen of Lacour." 

"I am sure your spell over them has worn off by now. And besides, you know how to deal with things that get in my way." Jade crossed her arms over her chest, her gaze never leaving Marina.

"Yes, Mistress… I will not fail you." Marina tried to sound confident and determined, the passion Kayura maintained in her service to their Mistress. 

"I would hope not. I created you in the service of me. Failure is not part of your mandate." Jade pushed herself back up from her position against the wall, seeming to almost float back towards the window. 

Marina winced at such a painful reminder. _*~*I created you…*~*_ Watching her Mistress prepare to leave, the Chancellor of Lacour attempted to gather her strength. "What of the boy?"

"The Fellpool…?" Jade took a deep breath, carefully contemplating the situation. "I leave him in your hands for now while I focus on getting that piece back. However, be warned. If I doubt your motives for even a second, I needn't tell you the consequences."

"I live but to serve you, Mistress."

_*~*Abomination…?*~*_ Nineh's eyes scanned over the word scribbled onto one of Noel's sketches in curiosity. Noel stirring slightly caused her to quickly glance up, only finding him to still be asleep. Shifting a little in her rather uncomfortable position against the wall directly across from him, she promptly returned her attention to the drawing in her hand. This woman was different from "Filia" in Noel's numerous other sketches, but looked similar to her. The "Abomination" was rather tall, with a trim figure. Her dark hair was long, flowing in waves down her sides and back. A pair of sais were strapped to her hips and she was dressed completely in black. The two most notable features to Nineh was the woman's facial expression and the ebony angel wings that came out from her back. She could see nothing but sadness in the expression on the woman's face, her fathomless eyes speaking of nothing but a cold detachment on her part from years of suffering. 

Noel suddenly snarled and came flying across the room at Nineh, his weapons drawn. Nineh screamed in fright, grabbing at his hand in self-defense as the spikes from his glove went straight for her tender neck. "How dare you!!" He raged at her, the spikes starting to dig into her neck as her strength falter.

Nineh struggled to hold him back, blood already beginning to trickle from the minute puncture that would only grow larger if he continued. "N-noel!! What are you doing?! Let me go!!" She rasped out, trying to kick him back. 

"I have no tolerance for you pathetic humanoids!!" He hissed out, applying more pressure to her neck. 

"Noel!!" She cried.

The Nedian quickly jumped to his feet when the front door of the cabin was kicked open and Dias' emerged, his sword drawn. "Fool!!" Noel screamed maniacally as he hurled an orb of energy at the Expellian without warning, knocking him back several feet. 

"Damn…" Dias gasped out, waves of energy surging through his body as he struggled to get up, taken completely by surprise as he looked at Noel in disbelief.

Noel was quick to attack again, not wanting to give the warrior a chance to retaliate. Shards of bright violet energy surged out from Noel's fingertips, colliding into Dias and sending him sailing out onto the porch. 

"N-noel… What the hell are you doing?!" Dias demanded, the second spell really taking its toll on him. He had never seen Noel wield that kind of magic before. 

As he stalked towards the fallen warrior, Noel growled out, "My name is—"

Nineh had remained perfectly quiet as she picked the empty water pitcher off the table and made quick work of Noel by slamming it on the back of his head, shattering the object and knocking the Nedian out cold. "Dias…?" She called out, trembling as she kept her eyes glued on Noel, ready to hit him again with whatever she could find if need be.

Dias blinked in disbelief, wondering if he had imagined the entire thing as he pushed himself up and sheathed his sword. _*~*What just happened…?*~*_ Every muscle in his body screamed in agony from the Heraldry attacks as he moved over to her, staring down at Noel. 

"Are you hurt…?" She whispered, refusing to let her guard down.

"I'll be alright…" He replied, glancing over to see the trail of blood slowly flowing from the puncture wound on her neck. "Did he do that to you…?"

Nineh touched her neck, feeling the blood on her fingertips. "Yes… But I'm alright… We have to help him… There is something desperately wrong with him…" 

"Yeah… I figured that part out when he tried to kill us… How long have you been with him…?"

The adrenaline finally leaving her system, Nineh's legs grew extremely weak and she nearly collapsed into the chair nearby. "Where's Bowman…? Where's my husband…?" She whispered, the fear she had been trying to hold off finally giving way as she rest her head on the back of the chair. 

"Probably about to have a nervous breakdown back in Mars. He's worried sick about you." Dias replied, moving down to check on Noel.

"He must have sent you… Forgive me for being such a burden…"

"He was going to go after you, but we made him stay in Mars for Marina and Opera's sake." Dias began binding Noel's hands and feet in case he woke up in the same state he had been knocked out in. "And… you're not a burden, Nineh. You've been a great help, to him and to the rest of us." 

Nineh couldn't help but smile. It was rare for Dias to make such a comment. "Thank you…" She whispered, slowly forcing herself up to assist Dias.

"The storm is pretty calm right now… I'd feel a lot better if I got him back to Mars." Dias looked to Nineh for her opinion.

Managing a small smile, Nineh nodded in agreement. "I know I'd feel a lot better if I were back in Mars."

"Good… If we hurry, we could probably make it back before it gets too bad out there again. Here, hold onto this for me and I'll carry him." Nineh took his satchel from him and remembering the sketches, moved over to gather them up. "What's that…?"

"Some drawings he did… I don't know what to make of them… I'm just hoping one of you guys can." She replied, stuffing them into the bag.

"Alright…" Dias flipped Noel's limp body over his back. "Come on, let's get out of here."

"You're going to make yourself sick." Opera's voice filled the room from where she lay on the bed, her golden eyes focused on Bowman. "Dias will find her."

"I'm glad you can stay so calm…" He replied absent-mindedly, his gaze remaining fixated outside the window, awaiting Nineh's safe return.

"You know I'm worried too, but you also know that Dias will find her, so calm down." Opera commanded, her arms crossed over her chest.

Bowman glanced at her in disbelief for a moment before he realized she was teasing him. He smiled, running his shaky hand through his messy hair. "You know she's the only one who bosses me around." He winked, pulling a cigarette out from his new pack.

"Yeah, but I got you to lighten up a little bit, didn't I? I'm sure they're on their way here now." Opera returned his smile as he lit his cigarette. Speaking of habits, she was definitely feeling the need to partake in a mug or two of alcohol; anything would do at that point. 

"Yeah, you're right… She probably just went for a walk this morning and got lost in the forest… I know that's easy enough to do." Bowman leaned back against the wall, inhaling on his cigarette as he returned to watching for any sign of them outside the window. 

"How is Marina doing…?" Opera decided to change the subject to take his mind off worrying about his wife.

"She should be well enough to travel tomorrow or the day after. I don't really even need to check on her very much… Leon doesn't leave her side." He chuckled softly, taking another puff. "I think our little friend has developed a crush."

Opera couldn't help but smile. "I got that impression last time I was in Lacour…"

"I think if he were just a few years older though… Marina would probably seriously consider him." Bowman took one last puff before putting the cigarette out.

"She seems to genuinely care about him." Opera replied, beginning to trace the designs on the quilt spread out on the bed.

Jade secured the hood of her robe over her head to protect her from the cascading raindrops as she began to walk out in the back yard of the Jules' home toward the forest, her business in Mars concluded for now. There was a single light on in the house, coming from a window on the second floor as it illuminated a small area of the ground before her. Curious, she glanced up to find a young man standing near the window, staring down at her. _*~*I have seen him before… No… It cannot be him. I killed him…*~*_

"_Jareth__…" She hissed in ancient Nedian, despising the name and the person it belonged to._

Bowman made eye contact with the woman standing in the backyard, her boots sinking into the mud. The emptiness he found in her black eyes disturbed him, as did knowing fact that he had seen her somewhere before. "What the hell…?" He whispered, his gaze locked with hers. 

"What is it, Bowman?" Opera inquired, noting the tone of his voice.

"There's a woman down there… She's just standing there… Staring at me…" 

Bowman didn't protect as Opera eased herself out of the bed and walked towards the window, curiosity getting the best of her. The Tetragene reached Bowman's side and turned to look out the window, taking a second for her gold eyes to focus on the shrouded woman. She gasped in fear and tried to move away from the window, nearly falling in the sudden movement as Bowman caught her. "It's her! It's her!!! We have to get away! We have to get away from here now!!!" She panicked, something Bowman had never witnessed in her before. Opera struggled to free herself of his grasp, needing to get as far away from the woman outside as possible. 

"What is it? Opera?! Calm down. Tell me what's wrong!!' Bowman demanded, struggled to keep her still. 

"It's her! It's her!!" Opera screamed, tears streaming down her face in terror. "She murdered Ernest!! She killed my Ernest!!" 

Bowman glanced back to the window, his mind racing as he forced Opera back to the bed. He never saw the face of Keith's murderer that night in Escalon but he was certain that the woman who had murdered Keith also murdered Ernest and was probably the only person who knew where Ashton was. _*~*I can't allow her to escape…*~*_

"Bowman! Bowman, please get away! She'll kill us!"

"Opera, calm down. I'm not going to allow anything to happen to you, alright?" He whispered softly, trying to comfort her as he secured his gloves around his hands.

"Bowman, no. You can't fight her. She's too strong. She'll kill you too." Opera pleaded, her eyes glazed over with tears.

"Just sit here and relax, everything will fine. Nothing will happen to me." Bowman commanded as he stood up and walked towards the door. "But I can't just let her get away… Not after everything she has done to us."

Jade watched Bowman step out the back door and walk to where she had been originally standing when they conducted their little staring contest. It was pouring again, the storm's temporary reprieve now just a memory. Her arms were crossed over chest, her hands resting on the hilts of her sais in preparation of what might come. 

Bowman tried to ignore the rain as best he could, the already saturated ground causing his boots to sink as he scanned the area for any sign of the woman he had seen. There was none. Feeling as if he was being watched, Bowman knew the woman was still here, waiting for him like a spider. Slowly, he turned around to face the cloaked woman a few feet behind him, merged with the shadows.

"You are quite perceptive." Jade stated as she stepped forward, out of the shadows. "I thought you were about to give up."

"Not that easily." He replied coldly, his eyes watching and analyzing every movement and nuance of the woman.

"Your friend was quite hysterical… I must have made quite an impression on her." Jade glanced up at the window to see another person watching them, although she was not sure who it was.

"You murdered her fiancé in cold blood. Why the hell wouldn't she act like that?" Bowman demanded, trying to maintain tight control of his emotions.

"Ah… I sometimes forget how emotional humanoids can be. He had something that I needed and he got in the way." Jade's tone remained neutral, her last statement nothing more than fact to her.

"I suppose that is your reasoning for murdering Keith as well." He took a deep breath, the conversation testing him.

"Keith…?" Jade thought for a moment. "Oh, the linguist." She stated with ease. _*~*He is too much like Jareth for my liking… Maybe a reincarnation of the traitor…*~* She slowly drew her sais, taking a battle stance. "Yes. He had what I wanted and I took it. Life is as simple as that for most of you pathetic humanoids. I was merely taking advantage of that tactic for that particular situation. My needs overwrote all other protocol. Some things are important enough to merit lowering oneself to your level."_

_*~*What in the hell…?*~*_ Bowman noticed her draw her weapons and quickly prepared himself for an attack. "I have nothing you could want, but I can't let you get away knowing what you've done to my friends."

Jade shrugged, a gust of wind blowing her hood down to reveal the trademark ears of a Nedian. "Then there is no other way around this. If I do not kill you, I am sure your possessed friend would like the company, if only temporary."

_*~*Ashton?!*~*_ Bowman's eyes widened, his fears now confirmed. He prepared to launch an attack on the woman when he suddenly heard someone screaming his name.

"Bowman!!" A deep voiced announced from the forest.

Jade glanced towards the forest and could sense Noel, although slightly different from when she met him in the forest. _*~*They have awakened his darker side… How amusing. I am sure they were quite surprised to learn of the shadows that lie in his heart. This can wait. There is something much larger at play here…*~*_

"Bowman!!" A female voice called this time, closer.

Bowman's heart skipped a beat upon hearing that melodious voice. _*~*Nineh?!!*~*_ He risked a glance back towards the forest to see the silhouette of his wife and Dias approaching them. Turning back to face Jade, he found her gone. "What the hell…?" Waiting a moment to scan the area for danger, he knew the woman had taken the chance to escape. _*~*Another time…*~* _

Nineh never saw the woman that had been standing a few feet in front of Bowman; instead, she fought the urge to run to his arms. After everything that had happened to her, she needed to be held by him for a while. He was her security. However, she continued to walk beside Dias, not knowing how Bowman was going to act towards her after everything. 

"What was he doing out here…?" Dias whispered, more to himself than to Nineh as they drew closer, shifting Noel's position over his shoulder slightly to relieve the weight. 

Hesitating for only a moment, Bowman rushed towards them and whisked Nineh into his arms, holding her tightly as he closed his eyes in relief. "You're safe…" He whispered, nuzzling the bend of her neck without noticing the bandages there. "Damnit, you scared the hell out of me…" 

Nineh sighed in relief, feeling safe now that she was finally back with him, grateful he wasn't too angry with her. "I know… I'm so sorry, darling…" She whispered, wanting to cry after everything that had happened with Noel.

Dias wasn't sure whether he should walk on and allow the Jeans their little reunion or remain to tell Bowman about Noel. Either way, they were making the warrior extremely uncomfortable. Noel mumbling something incoherently finally broke the spell between the reunited husband and wife. 

Bowman gently set Nineh down and turned towards Dias and the unconscious Noel. "Thank you, Dias—You found Noel…?!"

"He found Nineh from my understanding of it… and then I found them." Dias began awkwardly; unsure of how to address the issue of what happened out there.

"What happened to him…? Is he alright?" Bowman questioned, concern evident in his tone.

"There is something wrong with, Bowman… But we don't know what…" Nineh whispered beside him, the terror and confusion from her encounters with him earlier returning even as she held onto her husband's arm. She didn't know how or if she even explain everything to him.

"He definitely wasn't himself." Dias added, shifting the weight again. He didn't want to admit it, but he was still in a lot of pain from the spells Noel had cast at him.

"What happened…?" Bowman whispered, noticing Dias' weakened state and the bandages around Nineh's neck.

"I think we should get him in bed first… You won't believe the way he was acting out there."

Jade's cold ebony eyes watched the three walk back into the house from the shadows of the Heraldry Forest, Noel strewn across the blue-haired warrior's back. _*~*That voice… It was like hearing Mother…That woman looked so much like her from this distance… This is not coincidence. Something much larger is at play here. I take it back… I believe you do have something that I want.*~*_

_*~*To be continued…*~*_

**Author's**** Notes:**

_This was a lot slower compared to the actions of the last fic, but after everything that happened in that one, I believe this is what was called for as far as pacing was concerned. Things are definitely growing more complicated now, with more light being shed on certain aspects of the story. There is definitely a lot more to Jade and Noel than it seems and only time will divulge those secrets. I hope everyone is really enjoying the series, I know I love writing it. It took me a little longer to finish this than I had hoped because I couldn't decide whether I wanted to put certain things in this fanfic or the next one. Plus, Xenosaga finally was released… So… Since most people know I loved Xenogears as much as Star Ocean 2, one can only imagine how much of free time has been devoted to that game. ^_^ All I can say is: it is a must have. A great game. I haven't enjoyed a game this much since I played __Star__Ocean__ 2. Anywho, Fanfic Seven will have a lot more action in it for those of you who crave that stuff. It's mapped out in my head, I just need time to sit down and write it. Oh, the address for TWMC website can be found on my fanfiction.net bio._

_Anyway, enjoy the fanfics and the site, feel free to email me or message me on AIM, I promise I don't bite. Some people even think I'm friendly. ^_~_

_~Dei_


End file.
